Fear
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Fear spiraled around them twisting and turning and lashing out, all but one was safe from fear of IT. one shot No pairings R


_Ok this is based on a true story that happened to me last night, not all of it happened to me of course i just embellished a tad...Ok a lot but if i hadn't it would've been one boring teeny story._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade although Tala is a whole different story. Also i do not own IT, im sure you will know who and what IT is at the end of the story, and im really glad i dont own IT.

**Dedicated: **To all those who are great big wuss's like me

_Go forth my duckies_

* * *

Max was happily singing and dancing away in the shower smilling wildly as the hott water relaxed his muscles and burned his skin. Tilting his head under the spray he let the hott water lightly massage his scalp, his singing became louder and as he pulled his head out from under the spray he did a small jig in the small confines of the shower. 

He grinned as he turned to face the water, his hand reaching for the shampoo when he saw it. Eyes wide he did the only thing he could do and let out an ear piercing shriek.

Kai was laying outside the dojo his back pressed up against one of the support poles enjoying the peace and quiet of the night air. Sighing he leaned his head back against the wood. He didn't know where Tyson was nor did he care, he was enjoing the time without him.

Just as Kai moved into the totally at peace, totally relaxed mode an ear piercing shriek reached his ears jolting him from his near unconsciousness. Looking around wildly it took him a few seconds to realise that it had come from inside the dojo. Leaping to his feet he slid open the door and took off at a run.

Max exited the bathroom whimpering as he clutched a towel around his waist. Water still glistened off his body and left puddles on the wodden floors as he took off as far away from the bathroom as fast he could without loosing his towel, which he almost did as he crashed into Kai.

Kai grabbed Max's upper arms tightly as they collided in an effort to keep the youger boy standing. One look at him and Kai new that something was seriously wrong. Max's eyes were wide and scared and his entire body trembled and not from cold.

Frowning Kai tried to think about what would make Max this scared and came up with almost everything he could think off. Kai looked down at Max and instantly wished he hadn't as he realised just how naked Max was, apart from a white towel clutched around his hips. Clearing his throat he forced his gaze away from the towel and what it was covering to Max's face which still held fear.

"What is it Max? Whats happened?" Max trembled and shut his eyes but opened them just as quickly as the image was burned into his mind. Whimpering he shakily pointed back towards the bathroom, Kai followed the direction of Max's hand and walked off slowly towards the bathroom.

Max stood still watching as Kai made his way towards the bathroom, swinging his head from side to side Max realised how alone he was and the image came back to him sharply making him trot after Kai who had now reached the bathroom door and was peering inside.

Kai couldn't see anything in the bathroom that would make Max so afriad, turning he almost collided with Max again. Max's bottom lip trembled as he clung onto Kai's arm. "Its still in there" He whispered as if it could hear him. "Whats in there Max?"

Wide frightened blue eyes looked up at him and Kai almost choked at the fear in them. He turned back around and peered in the bathroom again only to find it was the same as before. "Max, your gunna have to help me out here."

Nodding Max choked on his fear making a strangled sound as he let go of Kai's arm and pointed towards the shower. Kai looked at Max over his shoulder before walking slowly to the shower. Fear spiraled through him, he gritted his teeth, now Max had him being scared.

Taking a deep breath he looked into the shower and pulled back sharply his crimson eyes wide in fear, without taking another look Kai practicaly bolted to the door, grabbed Max's arm and hauled him away from the bathroom as fast as he could.

Max looked up at his once fearless leader as he leaned over the table sucking in gulps of air. "Ok, I think I understant whats wrong." Max just looked at Kai with his blue eyes still so full of fear. He moved slowly around the table towards Kai checking every corner just incase. Reaching Kai he wound his arms around one of Kai's and clung on for dear life. Kai didn't mind he needed it as much as Max did.

The sound of the front door opening and keys jangling made them both look up in hope. Seconds later Hiro walked into the kitchen and dumped a grocery bag on the counter, turning around he finally spotted the two boys huddled on the other side of the table. Both had eyes as wide as plates with a huge ole heaping of fear. His gaze fell onto Max who was still wet from his shower, then fell onto Kai who was fully dressed.

He raised an eyerbow and decided not to say anything as he made to walk out of the kitchen. Both boys shouted "No!" Turning around Hiro reagrded them silently, before deciding that he definitely needed to know what was up otherwise it would bug him all night. What could possibly have the fearless captain scared?

"Whats wrong?" Max whimpered and pointed off towards the hall, frowning he looked in that direction before turning back to the boys. The look Max gave him almost made his knees buckle, something had scared both these boys and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to find out. Pointing in the direction he looked at the boys questionably, Kai nodded.

Hiro walked off slowly down the hallway both boys follwing, Hiro could feel their fear hitting him in the back. He stopped infront of the bathroom and pointed getting a nod from both boys, peering around the door he surveyed the room and saw nothing that would deem fear from either boy.

He turned, a question forming on his lips when Kai spoke first. "In the shower." His voice when he spoke was husky with fear. Frowning he moved slowly towards the shower, fear gnawed at him and he cursed both boys for making him feel their fear. He peered into the shower and jumped back with a startled yelp. Without saying a word Hiro ran from the bathroom both boys following just as quickly.

Hiro nodded shakily once they all stood in the relative safety of the kitchen which was furtherest away from the bathroom. "Ok, I see."

Hiro sat heavily in one of the chairs surrounding the table, sighing he ran a hand through his hair and over his face. "Well we have to do something about that, everyones going to need showers tonight."

Kai looked over at him a frown crossing his features. "I dont really remember what was so frightning about it." Max and Hiro just looked at him blankly, Kai untangled Max's arms from around his. "You know what? Im going to have another look" Max cried out in alarm as Kai took off for the bathroom. He slowly sat down in a chair not daring to go after Kai.

A few minutes later Kai returned eyes wide with fear as he sat down beside Max and let the blonde grab onto his arm again. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and let out a breath, "Ok, I remember now"

The door opened again and voices floated to the three sitting in the kitchen, hope soared and flew around the three of them. Tyson and Rei entered the kitchen and stopped short, Hiro, Max and Kai had all looked sharply at them, fear still very much clutched in their grasps. Rei's pulse raced, "what happened guys?"

"Go look in the bathroom, in the shower" Hiro said quietly. Frowning Rei turned and walked off, Tyson remaind were he was standing. Not quite understanding.

Rei retuned a few minutes later, eyes wide he sat down in the nearest chair. He shook slighty "Ah, I see" he said quietly.

" Ok what the hell is going on?" Tyson practically yelled in his frustration. Kai stood up pulling Max who was still attached to his arm with him. Hiro and Rei stood up also, Kai directed Tyson to the bathroom. Once all were standing outside it he motioned for Tyson to enter and look in the shower. All four stood outside the bathroom door trembling slightly with fear.

Tyson peered into the shower and then turned to look at all four of them, "_thats_ what your all afraid of?" he laughed as he walked over towards the toilet and grabbed some toilet paper in his hand. Walking back over to the shower he reached in and pulled it out, moving swiftly towards the toilet he dumped the toilet paper into the bowel and flushed. Removing the threat.

Tyson walked past all four of them laughing, as he reached the end of the hallway he turned. "Geez guys it was only a cockroach."

* * *

_Yup i had a cockroach in my shower last night i was just happily singing and dancing away in the shower when i turned around and there it was sitting on the shower head (shudders) i got out of there as fast as i could wrapping a towel around me and ran to get my Daddy._

_Hehe i figured it would be funny if Tyson was the only one not scared of it, and at first it was just going to be a little ditty about Kai/Max but then it sorta changed and yea._

_Review and let me know what you thought even if its just to tell me that you hate cockroaches too (shudders) i had three in my room one night (whimpers) it was so scary._

_Phoenix_


End file.
